I Will Always Love You, Jesse
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Ethan is Jesse's partner for a science project; Ethan will learn the truth about Jesse. But it doesn't mean he won't stop loving him. Warning: Murder, Yaoi, and Crazy Project.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Always Love You, Jesse**

**Summary: Ethan is Jesse's partner for a science project; Ethan will learn the truth about Jesse. But it doesn't mean he won't stop loving him.**

**A/N: Not the greatest summary ever, but I really hope you enjoy it! I learn something from a game. Anyway I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire if I did I will make it even more epic and yaoi. Haha, enjoy! **

_Jesse is my lover,_

_And my only lover,_

_No matter how bad his dark secret is,_

_I will always love you, Jesse._

**Ethan P.O.V**

One day I was with my friends, Jasmine have to go to visit her grandma (probably she lie about that) for a month. So I won't be seeing her and also hearing about how much I love Jesse. Yes, it's right I love Jesse. I will do anything for him because I love him. He was coming back to school and I was excited to see him again. Sarah wasn't happy about it. She was so upset today because of it.

"Ugh, I can't believe Jesse is coming back! I wish he could have stayed dead!" If he stayed dead then I will be dead. Rory didn't really care about the whole situation. Benny kind of did but he was happier about a new video game coming out.

"Yeah, me either! Hey Ethan have you found out when the game comes out?" Benny said.

"No, not really but I will check it when I have time."

"When you have time? What you are doing at home?" I sighed.

"I just working on how to catch Jesse." I lied about it. I was wondering how Jesse could love me.

"Interesting, how I do it with you?" Rory said.

"Um, no Rory I want to do it by myself." Rory nodded.

"Well, I should keep going." I was going to walk to my locker until I bumped to someone.

"Hey, watch where you going!" I looked at the person.

"Jesse…" I quietly said.

"Ethan, what you doing here?" I blush a little.

"Um nothing, just going to my locker." I hurry ran to my locker. I sighed. I can't believe Jesse is here.

I always think of Jesse in bad way or good way. I don't care what he does to me. I want his love. I want him to take my life away. I felt cool and amazing when he's around. I want him to love me. I will die just for his love. I want him more than anything. He's so sweet and loving to me. My heart hurts, it really does. I feel like I was dying without his love. I do anything to pleasure him. Just love me Jesse please. I do anything for your sweet love. Anything, Jesse.

In Science class I sat down with no one. Nobody sit next to me. I wish they did though. I saw Jesse looking for a sport to sit. Everybody was sitting with some besides me. He went to my table and sat next to me. My heart started to race. Jesse… The teacher comes in.

"Ok, students we going to do a science fair and we need you to pick a partner in here." Great, I will choice Jesse but what if Benny wanted me to his science buddy? I saw Jesse's hand on mines. I blush a little.

"Will you be my science partner?" My heart started to race fast.

"Y-ye-yes." He smiled at me. I looked away from his eyes.

"Great, come to my house at night ok?" I nodded. I'm not too sure what he going to do but I will come no matter what because I love him. I was at home it was getting dark. I grabbed my jacket and walked myself to Jesse's house. When I made it to his house, I knocked on his door. His house changes a lot since I went to his party. He opened the door. I saw him all bloody.

"Come in, Ethan." I walked inside. His house looked like it was burn down but it was still big.

"Why do you meet one of my "friends" while I go get the project I was thinking of?" I nodded. I went to a room where Jesse says to be. I saw people with blood all over them they were begging to leave. What the… What is Jesse doing with these people? Jesse went up to me.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Ethan. I have surprise for you…"

**A/N: Um I hope you enjoy? Yeah I have nothing. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah I should have done it yesterday but I had nothing yesterday until now. By the way this is a short story. It probably will have like 3 chapters. Yeah I have been making short stories lately. I'm trying new things with new couples. So yeah I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

"I'm so glad that you're here, Ethan. I have surprise for you…" I follow Jesse. I wonder what it is. I'm hoping it's not something bad though. Jesse was looking something in the corset. What is it? He pulls out something and shows a dress to me.

"Ethan, will you be my assistance? Please I'm begging you. You will be great helping me around here." I felt so happy. I know what he is doing. I didn't care because…I love Jesse.

"Of course, Jesse I will love to be your assistance!" I went up to him and hugged him.

"What about our project, what are you supposed to do?"

"Ah, that we could do something special for that project. We will top one, no matter what." I fell for Jesse. I really did. I love him so much.

**A Month Later**

I wore a dark blue dress with a white apron I was cleaning all the blood from Jesse's secret lab. Jesse walks in.

"Jesse, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I found other person we could use him for a gift for your sister."

"Ok, do you want me to set the poison now?"

"Ah, yes please do and Ethan." He walked up to me. He put his hand my cheek. I blush. He kissed me. He kissed me for the first time! I wish for this a long time ago! I love Jesse, I love Jesse so much. He stopped kissing me. He looked into my eyes.

"Jesse..."

"What's wrong Ethan? You didn't like it or something?"

"It's not that, I'm just so shock that you will kiss me. I thought you didn't love me."

"Ethan, I love you." He kissed me again. That was when we fell in love with each other.

**Two Days Later**

This is when I really see how the real Jesse is. He's really dark and scary. He also kind though. I didn't like it. Not all, but I love him. I have to follow his orders no matter what. Because I love him. The man was tied up with ropes trying to get out of it. I make sure if he didn't escaped. Jesse comes in the room with a shot. He went up to the tied up man.

"Now, are you ready for this?" He asked.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO GO BACK!"

"Now, you will be ok this won't hurt as much later." He put the shot on the man. Jesse put the shot away and looked at the man.

"OW IT HURTS IT HURTS A LOT! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" No one could hear the man's voice. It was only Jesse and I. The man died later. I felt bad; I didn't want the man die. But I love Jesse and I must always follow his orders no matter what. Jesse is my master; I will do as he pleased.

"Ethan, you did a great job making the toxic potion next time I will show you more things than making toxic potion, Come back tomorrow, Ethan." He kissed me.

"Yes Jesse, anything for you I will do." I left his house went home. I never tell what I'm doing to my parents. Jesse told me to keep it as a secret. I never told my friends about it either. Like I always say, I love Jesse and I will do anything for him.

**The Next Day**

I was at school with my friends Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica talking at lunch time. Sarah is complaining about Jesse again.

"I can't believe he's still at this school after he tried to kill us all! I hope he dies!" Yup, Sarah is still angry about Jesse being here. We all were getting annoyed about it so we move a table away from Sarah.

"Hey, come back I wasn't done talking!"

"Seems like it to me." Benny whispered to me. I giggled.

"So, Ethan what have you been doing at night? You never got time for me!"

"Sorry, Benny but I have to work every night."

"Why?" How am I supposed to say this?

"Working for the elders my parents think it will be a great idea to get more money for college." He nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that you're doing something for your future. I don't know about me though."

"I'm going to learn about body parts so I could be a doctor."

"That's awesome, dude!"

"Haha thanks Benny!"

"Well, what should we do now?'

"I guess we could do something with each other a little." Benny smiled.

"Great idea, Ethan!"

**A/N: I know this is really short but I'm tired (I'm tired every time I write a story.) so yeah I hope you enjoy it and stuff.**


End file.
